3 Brunetts
by CrystalDragon74
Summary: Gee. Jaden, Judai, and Haou made a bet. Did their bet go well? Mild Selfshipping, Spiritshipping, and Fasionshipping.
1. 3 Brunetts

3 Judais.

A brunett boy boy leaned against the rails, watching out to the waves. He paused to see another brunett boy walking up to him. The first brunett boy looked at him with his chocolate brown eyes, while the other looked at him with his golden eye, and blue eye.

"Hey." He said.

The odd colored one frowned, he looked at him coldly. "Hello, Jaden." He said.

"Judai, why do you have to be so, rude?" Jaden asked, whining a bit.

"Do you know what your future holds? I'll tell you later." Judai said and joined him on looking out into the waves.

"I won't end up like you." Jaden mummbled, rerusing to look at the other brunett.

Another Brunet joined the group, he walked up behind them, with a cold expression. He looked at them with his golden eyes.

"Haou, it is easy to be you?" Jaden asked.

"..." He crossed his arms and glared at Jaden. He happens to have an eturnal frown. Judai glared.

"I bet it's easy to be him! I mean, he's evil, and in his world, there's barly any people left, he keeps sending them to the stars."

Haou glared. "It's not as easy as it sounds." He tried to remain calm. Before his rage finally took over when Judai smirked, Jaden jumped in.

"Wait! Why don't we switch spots? I could be Haou, Judai could be me, and Haou would be Judai!" Jaden announced, he was holding up his hands to stop the fight.

Judai and Haou looked at Jaden, and then at each other.

"You're on!" They both yelled in unison.

"It'll be easy to get Jaden's eyes!" Judai said, pretty confident.

"I have to cover my face, Haou's eyes are Golden!" Jaden said, worryingly, covering his face. Regreating making the deal.

"I'll just have to avoid my 'friends' and only use Jaden's eyes!" Haou said, smirking a bit.

Jaden ran and jumped into the dark world, where Haou lived, Judai ran to where Jaden would be, and Haou started to walk off to Judai's dorms.

"They game is on!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Haou's Place!**

Jaden put on Haou's helmet and looked out the window. Hoping he knows what he's doing. '_I hope I know what I'm doing, All I have to do is pillage a village, and people would be convenced it's me..._' He thought... '_But I don't wanna do that... But I have to..._'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Jaden's Place!**

Judai started to walk back to his dorms to think, but he pauses...

'_Wouldn't Jaden go straight to his friends?_' He thought and turned around. 'A_cting like him is harder then I thought...'_ Judai sighes and starts walking off to where everyone else meets.

'_I'll get back to my Habits, when this bet is over...._'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Judai's Place**!

Haou walked up to Judai's Dorms and walked in. He sighs and takes off his jacket and duel disk. He hops on the bed and closed his eyes, to think.

_'I bet This'll be a snap!_' He thought and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Haou's Place!**

Jaden gulped, rethinking this though. '_Why did I make this deal, anyhow?_'

"Supreme King! I did what your ordered and got you that kid you wanted to destroy!" A monster yelled, coming in with a kid. A little girl with short brown hair got thrown in. Jaden turned around and took a good look at her...

'_Why did Haou wanted to destroy her?_' Jaden walked up and frowned, pretending to be Haou.

"Good! I'll send her to the stars soon enough, for now, take her to the prison camp!" Jaden ordered, still pretending to be Haou.

"Umm... Yes, Supreme King." The monster took the girl and took her away. '_I don't wanna send anyone to the stars. That's Haou's Job!_' Jaden sighed in relief and looked up and out of the window. '_I guess I'll have to hold up for a little bit longer..._' Jaden said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Jaden's Place!**

Judai walked up to that spot to where he normally meet his friends.

"Jaden!" A young boy yelled. Judai turned around to see a boy with bluenett hair, and was in a Ra yellow outfit. He was short, and young.

"Sho!" Judai yelled, but paused. The boy paused too... "Are you turning japanese on us?" He asked. "You don't remember your best friend?" He looked worried.

"Nah, I would never forget you... Umm." Judai paused, trying to remember his english name. The boy sighed. "You don't remember Syrus?" Another boy asked from a distance. Judai turned to him.

'_Ryo._' He thought. He scratched his head, trying to remember his name.

"Big Brother, Zane!" Syrus yelled, glomping his brother.

Judai sighed in relief and smiled. He walked up to the 2 boys and they smiled as well. Zane just frowned at Judai a bit, but he turned away and walked away... Judai gulped, remembering something from his time.

'_So, Ryo was a good brother to Sho. But it's too bad he goes away... And from what Sho says, he's pretty smart, so I have to be careful on how I act around him_'

Judai ran off, following Zane, Syrus followed Judai. "Jaden! Wait up!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Judai's Place!**

Haou woke up to see a teal haired boy right by him, his eyes cleared, so they're chocolate brown. He got up and smiles at him.

"Hello, Judai, say, let's go for a walk together. Alright?" They teal haired boy said calmly, and kissed him on the cheek, which caused Haou to blush a bit.

'_Judai's Boyfriend? This outta be good!_' He thought and jumped off his bed, smiling at the boy.

'_Judai did talk about this one boy that he liked, I bet this is him, Johan._'

Haou followed the Boy out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Haou's Place!**

( Do I have to announce that everytime? D )

~a Week Later!~

Jaden paused, he looked up to see the sky all dark, as usual.

'_I can't take this anymore... I wanna leave._' Jaden desided to walk out of the room, to leave his castle.

"Stay here! I'll be back!" He ordered his army, and rode off on a horse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Jaden's Place!**

Judai walked out of the cafetearia and started to go back. Someone grabbed his arm. Judai turned around to see Zane right there... He frowned again.

"You're not Jaden, are you?" He asked. Judai looked at him... He sighed, and looked down. "How would you know?" He asked.

"You're more muture, and calmer. Every once a while, you would leave your friends, to go to your Dorms, to _think_, and you look older." Zane pointed out. Judai sighed again.

"I came from the Japanese future, Ryo." Judai confessed. "And I'm gonna go back." Judai started to walk back, until-- "Wait, Can I come with you?" Zane asked. "I wanna meet your other alto egos!" Judai turned around and chuckled.

"Trust me, Zane. There's only 3." Judai chuckled, and walked off, with Zane following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Judai's Place!**

Haou waved, waving good-bye to Johan. He chuckled. '_He was more fun then everyone else._' He thought and smirked, wanting to see Judai's Face when He tells him.

'_I can't wait to meet him in the spot. I can't wait to see the look on his face. I bet he'll be ma--No... Furious!_'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Judai was the first to make it back, along with Zane. Judai leaned against the rails of the ocean and sighed. "When is everyone else gonna be here?" He asked. Zane shugged.

Judai turned and smiled when another brunett came. He had a smirk on his face. "Why are you so happy?" Judai asked.

The other brunett smirked at Judai, his golden eyes gazing at Judai, but frowned when he sees Zane.

"Relax, Zane wanted to see us." Judai said, sighing. "But you can do the hunors when he leaves, alright?" Judai winked. Haou nodded.

He turned his attention to another brunett coming towards them. He looked freaked out. Haou walked up to him, and looked into his brown eyes. He looked up to meet his golden eyes, and leaned on him. "I didn't want to send anyone to the stars, and one of the monsters almost found me out."

Haou petted Jaden's hair and kissed his forehead. "I'm sure, you're safe now." Haou wrapped his arms around Jaden.

Judai smiled, Zane just standed there, emotionless. Haou turned around and walked up to Judai, with Jaden still in his arms.

"I _had fun_ with your boyfriend." Haou said and smirked. Judai's smile faded, and his eyes widen."What!"

"Yeah, I had fun. Johan?" Haou chuckled. Judai growled. But since Zane was here, he sighed and gave Haou a look, saying 'I'll get you later.' Haou just chuckled. Zane rose an eyebrow. "Do you guys ever get--Never mind." Zane looked at Haou and Jaden.

"Of course! Just not very much. Haou and Judai does that." Jaden said, brightly and cheered up. Haou wrapped an arm around Jaden. "How was Yohan?" He asked. Jaden perked down a bit. "Yohan's okay. I had a hard time, trying to be you, so... Umm..." Haou chuckled and ran his fingers though his hair.

"It's alright, Aibou." He nuzzled his face into Jaden's. Judai just frowned. Jaden smiled over, like success.

Zane sighed. "I don't wanna see anymore of this." He crosses his arm and looked toward Jaden. "Let's go, Jaden."

"Wait! Hold on! I gotta take off Haou's armor!" Jaden yelled. He ran off into the woods to change. Judai sighed and leaned again. "I guess, I bettr leave now." His eyes changed to one gold eye, and the other blue eye. Zane rose his eye brow. "Your eyes..."

"Yeah, I know. I have a monster stuck in my soul, so, I have her eyes."

"I See..."

Jaden came out, with his regular outfit on. Black shirt, red dorm jacket, and whitish blue jeans.

All 3 of the brunetts looked at Zane. Haou placed on his eturnal frown and turned away. Judai smiled, same with Jaden. "We had a bet. Which is why I was in your world." Judai started. "I take it Jaden had a hard time being Haou. I had a hard time, I have now a habit of being alone. And Haou had it easy..." Judai glanced a glare at Haou, and looked at Zane.

"Not really." Haou said and crossed his arms.

"Then why didn't you complain about anything?"

"I really don't see life as easy, or hard. I was born from your pain, remember? So, avoiding your 'friends' was the easy part. But I have a hard time, acting like you when one fines me. I hate acting like Jaden, but I had to when one of your 'friends' is around." Haou explained, painfully.

"There's a complaint. I guess we all had it hard."

The 3 brunetts nodded in agreement. "So, I guess, now it's time to go home, now."

All 3 nodded and turned to Zane. Judai looked at Haou. "Hunors?" Haou nodded and his eyes glowed. Zane's eyes glowed, making him forget what he saw, and pass out. "Can you carry him, Jaden?" Judai asked.

"Of Course!" Jaden yelled, cheerfully and smiled. Judai nodded and walked off. "C'ya later." Jaden yelled.

"Gotcha!" Judai waved.

Haou just waved.

Jaden started to carry Zane back to his home...

**THE END**


	2. Haou's Week Day 1

Haou's Week.

Day 1: Johan.

Haou leaned against the bed and smiled kindly to Johan. ' act like Jaden? Am I suppost to be Judai?/i' He thought. Johan sat down next to Haou and smiled at him. "Judai! I had fun today at the beach! Let's hang out again some other time."

Haou chuckled and laied down on his bed and went to sleep. Johan sighed and leaned right on him. "Say, where's your duel spirit, Hane Kuriboh?" Haou paused. '_Uh Oh, Hane Kuriboh can't be near me all that much, it's only near Judai, and Jaden._' He panicked mentelly, but physiclly stayed calm.

Johan chuckled. "I think it's resting. Maybe next time, alright? Then Kuriboh and Ruby would play." Haou sighed in relief and closed his eyes.

"Good night!" Johan got up and walked out of the door.

"Shinzui Aibou." Haou chuckled. "He's my Shinzui Aibou."

-

**Later!**

Haou put on his frown, while he looked out into the sea, his eyes golden, now that the coast is clear... For now. He continued to stare out.

'_How long is this bet? A week? I can't handle a week... But I guess one week wouldn't hurt, would it?_' he growled. '_What is it about Jaden? Is he finally growing up?_' He crossed his arms, as he look down to what he was wearing...

'_This isn't good._' He thought.

He was wearing his school boy uniform, all black with a yellow strip across the center of the uniform. He wore black pants, and shoes. 'Why am I wearing this?'

"Judai! You look nice!" A voice said. Haou turned around to see another person wearing all black, exept he's completely back, no yellow strip or nothing.

Haou's eyes changed brown, so he could be Judai. He turned around and met the other guys grey eyes. "Hello." He said, trying to be friendly, even though it's hard on him.

He sighes. "Hello, slaker." He crosses his arms. "Why are you out here, alone? Can't you just hang out with your friends, for once?" He looked annoyed.

Haou turned away. "I'm planning to go away, you know that, right?" Haou looked at him, expecting an answer, but he rose an eyebrow.

"What? No Manjome-Kun?" He asked. Haou perked up.

'That's right, Judai also likes someone else, besides Johan.' He thought. "Manjome-Kun." He started. "I'm not feeling well, and I'd rather be alone. Besides, what would they think if they saw me with this outfit?"

Manjome Chuckled. "I'd say it's rather cute, and cool." He smirked at Haou. "Trust me, Judai-Kun, maybe you should wear that outfit more offten." He walked away, chuckling.

Haou just frowned. "I'll wear it for a week, will that make you happy?" He turned back into the waves, he crosses his arms. He heard a distant 'Yes!' and growled a bit, quietly.

'_He also told me in ways, he doesn't like Manjome-Kun... I can see why!_' He sighed and sat down into the sands. '_It isn't east acting like Judai when I have to. I also have to act like Jaden for some people, but that's about it._' Haou perked up when he hard a distant call from afar.

"Judai! Judai!" Someone yelled, Haou got up and turned around, a bluenett was running up to him, he also was shorter then him, and he's in a Oblisk Blue uniform. Haou changed his eyes to brown and looked at the boy.

"Judai! Let's go! You don't wanna be late to class, do you?"

"Umm... No, I don't think so..." He sighed and walked off. The boy looked at him, like he's crazy, but shugged it off and ran off to follow him.

-

**Later!**

Everyone of Judai's friends looked at Haou... It was his outfit. The back school boy outfit that he was wearing... 'Tomorrow, I'm gonna take this off. Wear Judai's Normal outfit...' He thought and leaned on the desk, sighing.

A boy walked up to Haou, he was wearing all white, and he had silver hair, and blue eyes. "Hey, Judai, what's with the outfit?" He asked. Haou glared at him a bit and sighed. "Just for today, I'm wearing this..."

They boy chuckled. "It actully looks good on you." He said, smiling. He turned away, glaring. "Umm... Thanks?"

Haou stood up and walked away from the boy. "C'ya... Umm..."

The boy also looked at him like he's crazy... "Edo." He said. "What, you alright, Judai?" He asked... Haou stood there emotionless. '_I forgot, Judai also said that there's 2 people that isn't all that dumb. One is Ryo, the other is Edo..._' He thought and chuckled.

"I'm fine, I need to be alone..." Haou walked away, leaving eveyone else alone. '_I hope he doesn't fine out that I'm not 'Really' Judai..._' He growled as his eyes turned golden...

-

**Later!**

Haou leaned against his bed and waited... '_Johan should come any minute..._' He sighed. '_Why does Judai hang around him? Sure they're the same, but still... Why?_' He crosses his arms and changed his eyes to choclate brown.

"Johan?" He peeked out to see him waiting outside for Judai... Hoau frowned a bit...

'_He didn't say outside..._' He went outside and leaned on the rails in front of his dorm room and smiled. '_Why act like this?_'

"Johan." He said. Johan turned around to see Haou right there... Or at least Judai in his mind. "You were inside the whole time?" He asked, angerly, but jokingly.

"You didn't say outside nor inside, Johan." Haou said, still leaning on the rails. Winged Kuriboh appeared, right by Hoau, looking a little bit worried. "Don't worry, everything will be alright, buddy..." He could hear himself swear on the inside, he hated Winged Kuriboh... Well, not all that much, but he was seriously cursing on the inside, and to make it worse, he has to pet it just to make it more convincing it's Judai, and not him.

"Let's go, Judai!" He yelled, "The day's almost over!" Johan started to run. Haou ran down the stairs to follow Johan, right out into the night.

'_Tommorow's gonna be a long day..._' He thought.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Jaden's Week Day 1

Jaden's Week

Day 1: Monster Land!

-

Jaden leaned on the rails of the castle. '_This is creepy... Why is Haou creepy?_' Jaden shivered on the inside with fear. '_One day, someone's gonna find out, and I'm so dead!_' He kept his helmet on the whole time...

'_And Haou has a wife?_' He turned around to see someone, sleeping in his bed... '_More like a husband... Who is Johan and Yohan?_' He looked out into the sea of darkness speading all over the ground around the castle.

_'I bed Judai could handle this better then me. Why did I say I wanted to be Haou... I miss Jessie..._' He leaned and sighed. '_Jessie, I wonder how Judai is handling you?_' He looked around... 'Haou has Winged Kuriboh, Judai has Hane Kuriboh.'

"Haou. What's wrong?" Someone asked behind him. Jaden gasped and turned around. Yohan is awake.

"Nothing, Yohan. I'm thinking." Jaden said calmly, trying to act like Haou. "I have a lot in my mind, I think I better leave." Jaden walked to the door, he paused when Yohan called him. "Haou... Are you sure? I mean, I understand if being supreme king is hard, but you gotta relax..."

Jaden perked. '_S-Supreme King? H-Hard? What's so hard?_' Jaden turned around to face Yohan. "I seriously need to go..."

"Oh... Okay... C'ya later, Haou."

Jaden walked straight out.

-

**Later!**

Jaden rested against the desk in front of the window where Haou looks out...

"Mind telling me what's the problem, your highness?" Someone asked. Jaden turned around and saw skul knight. He bowed and walked up to the fake king.

"Sir, Yohan has been wondering, if anything is wrong, why not talk to him?" The knight asked. Jaden turned around, away from skull knight. "Nothing. I'm tired, and maybe I did have a hard day while I was away, so, I don't want to talk about it." He said, thinking while talking. He couldn't explain how to put this. Yohan seemed... Creepy, but he didn't want to say that, that'll give it away.

"Sir, umm-"

"That's Supreme King to you! You should find another village by tonight, and maybe we'll get all the duelists to the stars!" He yelled... '_I don't want to, but I have to!_' He thought.

"Yes, your highness." He bowed and left the room. Hearing a distant order of yelling, Jaden sighed in relief.

'_That was close..._' He thought and leaned on the desk again...

Now to convince Yohan it's him... Not Jaden...

-

**Later!**

Jaden walked up to his room and sighs, trying to calm down.

_'What should I do to convince him that I'm Haou, and not me?_' He thought, and thought about what Haou said...

'_One thing I would do, whenever I'm not in the mood is to talk to him._' A voice in Jaden's mind said. Thinking about what Haou would say. '_Yohan is pretty smart, so be careful, and make sure that you ask him any question. Tell him to calm down and take his hand. Make sure you look into his eyes..._' He thought... Jaden perked up.

'_I got it!_' He thought. '_Duh, Yohan is Jessie! Only more... Darker..._' He thought.

'It's what I do whenever I'm with Jessie.' He sighed in relief, and opened his eyes.

He knocked on Yohan's door.

"Come in..." Yohan yelled. Jaden opened the door and walked in. Yohan jumped a bit, but sighed in relief. "Haou, it's you..." Jaden smiled and sat down, he sighed and took off his helmet, next he grabbed Yohan's hand.

"Calm down..." Jaden said, looking into Yohan's eyes...

Said boy's eyes widen a bit... '_He looked into my eyes, he must know..._' Jaden thought, and sighed looking down...

"Haou... Why is your eyes brown?" He asked. Jaden looked at Yohan. "I've just been to the suface, and my power is weak right now..."

"Oh... So, your not in the mood tonight?" Yohan asked, looking down. Jaden nodded. "Yeah... I'm sorry... Do you mind not going for a week?" Jaden asked. "I'm gonna be busy, and I'm going to be tired..."

Yohan looked at Jaden, eyes wide. "A week?"

Jaden nodded. "Yup, I'm sorry, Yohan..."

Yohan smirked after awhile, and leaned over Jaden. "You may not the domant one for a week, but about me?"

'_Oh yeah, Haou told me they go either way..._' Jaden though... "Let's wait until tonight, alright? I'll b-be ready!" Jaden got up, pushing Yohan off him. "Look, I'm sorry for being rude, alright?" Jaden said, looking at Yohan's disappointed face. "I'm just so moody and tired... But I'll be willing to... Be your Uke..."

Yohan brighten up a bit, and nodded.

Jaden walked out of the room, he sighed in relief once the door was closed... '_What do I do? I ain't use to doing this, and I only did it once with Jesse... I Think..._' Jaden's face was beet red and he walked down the hall to his throan.

-

**Later!**

Jaden leaned against the desk once more and looked up, it was geting darker by the minute...

'_It's almost time, I should go to Yohan's room..._' He thought and walked out of the room.

He walked down the hall when a monster past by him. "Good evening, your highness." It bowed. "Are you going to Master Yohan's room?"

Jaden nodded in reply, and continued to walk. "I'm sorry, sir, but Yohan's gone mising from his room..." It sqeaked, and backed up a bit. Jaden turned around, wide eyed, pretending to be Haou that cares dearly for Yohan.

"N-Nani?" Jaden asked.

"Yo-Yohan's gone missing from his room... We looked all over the castle, sir, but there's no way he left... And 'Nani?'" It looked at Jaden confused.

Jaden growled, and turned away, thinking what Haou would do if Yohan ever gets kidnapped...

'_Say this..._'"What! Search harder! We're looking all over the dark world if we have to!" Jaden commanded, the monster jumped at the sudden out burst, and bowed. "Y-Yes Your Majesty!" And it ran off. "You heard the King! Search the whole Dark world if you have to! Look for Master Yohan!"

"Even if it takes all night!" Jaden added, in an angry voice.

"Y-Yes, Your Majesty!" Was heard from the distance...

Jaden sighed... '_Looks like I'm safe for now..._' And walked off... To his room instead...

-

**Later!**

Jaden sat down on his bed and laid down, he looked around Haou's room...

'_It's so dark, and creepy, but I better get use to it..._' He thought, and turned to his side...

He looked at a dark figure that was by his bed side, and his eyes widen he saw that figure move and tower over him. He looked into that figure's deadly orange eyes. He smirked and planted a kiss on Jaden's cheek.

"Y-Yohan!"

Yohan smirked. "Yeah! I went in here, I was starting to get lonely..."

Jaden sighed in content, making it look like relief. "Yohan, you worried us..." He said, and smirked. Yohan smirked back.

"Well, since everyone else is outside, and we're in here alone... Well..."

Jaden sighed again. He closed his eyes, and readied himself...  
'_At least he's safe, or Haou would get mad..._'

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. AURTHORS NOTE!

This is to my readers for this story:

I'm re-typing this. I posting this a year ago, and hasn't updated since. I don't like how the characterization is, and how the punctuation is. So, I'm re-typing it, and renaming it: "The Bets on."

Look forward to that. However, it'll be a long while before I post it, because I'm also working on another fic on another site. So, please, be patient.

C'ya~

~Crystal


End file.
